My Heart is Jet Lagged
by FuzzyPeachz
Summary: Song-Fic based on Jet Lag by Simple Plan. ONE-SHOT! My friend and I, iLikeCookies12 are having a competition, I have to make 35 one-shots, and she has to make a 13 chapter story, and it's up to you guys to vote for your favourite, once we're done uploading, I'm going to have a poll on my wall, and you guys can vote, so please keep updated! 4 out of 35. Please support our stories!


**Hey guys! Me and my friend, iLikeCookies12 are having a competition, she has to make a story of 13 chapters and 5 one-shots, 1,500 words minimum for the chapters and 1,000 for one-shots, and I have to make 35 one-shots, 1,000 words minimum. Once we finish all of our stories, we'll make a poll and see which is better; hers or mine, so please keep reading my one-shots and her 13 chapter story! And look out for our poll! Anyways, this is 4th out of 35. This is also a Song-Fic, Jet Lag by Simple Plan featuring Natasha Bedingfield.**

Natsu POV

_What time is it where you are?  
I miss you more than anything  
I'm back at home you feel so far  
Waitin' for the phone to ring  
_

'Wonder how Lucy is doing in her University in America….Why won't she call? I miss her so much, promised each other to call at 8….what time is she going to call? I can't wait for Friday…she's coming back…..'

Lucy POV

_It's getting lonely living upside down  
I don't even wanna be in this town  
Try to figure out the time zones making me crazy_

'I don't even want to be here, but I have to, I don't want to live in this bed…I want to be sleeping next to you, in your warm muscular arms, I need you. I think staring out the window. I can't figure out our time zones, it's 8 pm there, but like 5 am here,** (A.N I think..?)** I don't think I can keep waking up so early, I still have work then I have to study….I don't have the ability, it's a good thing University ends on Friday, I can't wait!' I thought excitedly

__Natsu POV

_You say good morning when it's midnight  
Going out of my head, alone in this bed  
I wake up to your sunset  
And it's driving me mad  
I miss you so bad  
_

'I woke up in the midnight to get a phone call from someone, it was Lucy, I couldn't answer though, if I answered we would talk forever, and I have work tomorrow, double shift, I turn around to hug Lucy…oh wait….Lucy isn't in the bed…I forgot, I feel so alone, I wish she would come back, it seems like hell without her for the past 3 years, I miss you so much, I want you her, I need to feel your lips on mine, your soft plump lips, and our hands entwined together…' I thought back to the good old days

Lucy POV

_And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged  
Heart Heart Heart is so jetlagged  
Heart Heart Heart is so jetlagged  
Is so jetlagged  
_

'I hate this stupid distant relationship; I wanna be with him now! This stupid time zone is keeping our love apart! Why must it be so cruel? My heart is going crazy….its' going…jetlagged…..' I thought with a tear

_What time is it where you are?  
5 more days and I'll be home  
I keep your picture in my car  
I hate the thought of you alone  
_

'5 more days, and I'll be reunited with you…Natsu, wait for me…..you won't be alone anymore…..we can be together again….' I say while looking down at the picture of Natsu and I kissing

Natsu POV

_I been keeping busy all the time  
Just to try you keep you off my mind  
Try to figure out the time zones making me crazy_

You say good morning when it's midnight  
Going out of my head, alone in this bed  
I wake up to your sunset  
And it's driving me mad  
I miss you so bad  


'I've been taking extra shift's at work to try and not think about you as much as before, but my mind can't keep tamed, I've been trying to learn time zones so I can figure out when to call you, loneliness is killing me at night, I need someone to be with, I don't want you to leave me…I wish…you were here now…with me…'_  
_

Lucy POV

_And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged  
Heart Heart Heart is so jetlagged  
Heart Heart Heart is so jetlagged  
Is so jetlagged_

I miss you so bad  
I miss you so bad  
I miss you so bad  
I miss you so bad  
I miss you so bad  


'My heart is aching for you…..I want you…..I hate time zones….I just want to hear you…and see you, I need you, I miss you so much… why did I choose to go to University in America? WHY? I miss you so much, I'm having a headache thinking about you…I want you, to be here…next to me' I said while putting my hand to my heart

Natsu POV

_I wanna share your horizon  
I miss you so bad  
And see the same sun rising_

I miss you so bad  
And turn the hour hand back to  
when you were holding me  


'Two more days 'till you're back, I can't wait, I look out to the sunrise, I wish you and I could be watching the sunrise together, drinking coffee, my arms wrapped around your shoulders, and your head leaning on me, I wish I was holding you right now, I want to be with you, if only time went faster' I thought sadly while staring out the window, looking at the sunrise, holding coffee in my hands

Lucy POV

_You say good morning when it's midnight  
Going out of my head, alone in this bed  
I wake up to your sunset  
And it's driving me mad_

I miss when you say good morning  
But it's midnight  
Going out of my head, alone in this bed  


'I miss you, whenever I wake up, it's midnight for you, when you wake up, its midnight for me' I thought staring at my pillow, I think back to the last time we had a call he screamed 'GOOD MORNING!' in my ear, and it was midnight for me…I missed that, I looked at a box, I smiled, 1 more day!

Natsu POV

_I wake up to your sunset  
And its driving me mad  
I miss you so bad_

And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged  
Heart Heart Heart is so jetlagged  
Heart Heart Heart is so jetlagged  
Is so jetlagged  
Is so jetlagged

I get dressed quickly and drive to the airport, its afternoon where I am, but sunset in Lucy's time. After a few minutes of waiting, I realize Lucy's plane is here, so I stand for her arrival, I wait for 10 minutes and see a blonde girl carrying luggage in her hands, she runs to me, drops her baggage, and she leaps into my arms so I spin her around.

"I'm not alone anymore" I heard her say, while she muffles in my crook of my neck

"You never was, I was always with you" I say looking at her, she smiles

**I ended up doing the whole song, so whatever, I'm sorry it's sort of confusing, but I didn't know what else to do, so yeah, and this isn't my best, I know, but this is one of my NaLu One-shots! Hope you enjoy! **


End file.
